Happy Mother's Day Finland
by TheRussianGaaraKid
Summary: It's Mother's Day and Peter wants to do something special for his "mama". With the help of Berwald and Hanatamago they manage to make it a wonderful morning for Tino.


Anime/ Manga: Hetalia

Characters: Finland, Sealand and Sweden

Genre: Family/ Humor

~I do NOT own Hetalia or the characters

* * *

Happy Mother's Day Finland 

It was early, way too early, for little Peter to be awake but the micro nation knew today was a special day and that he'd have to get up extra early if his plan were to work. Wiping his baby blue eyes gingerly the beach blonde seven year old quickly pushed off his sheets and quilts he fallen asleep under and got dressed in his mother's favorite outfit. He wasn't too fond of the Gátki his "mother" had made him preferring his comfortable sailor outfit more than the itchy dress like shirt that his mother was fond of. He'd only wear it on special occasions such as today, mother's day.

Being as quiet as he could, the young boy put on the high boots before tip toeing over to his parent's room. He made sure he heard the soft snoring of the two older nations before cracking the door open just an inch. When no one stirred he took it as a good sign as he completely opened the door and made his way over to Berwald who was snoring lightly on the right side of the bed holding the sleeping form of Tino in his arms.

Smiling Peter carefully picked up Berwald's glasses from the nearly bare nightstand and placed them on his face before lightly nudging the ridiculously tall nation. A light grown escaped from the elder nation before he opened his eyes a fraction only to be met with the curiously widened eyes that could only belong to his adopted son. Shifting a bit the nation let go of his "wife" and picked up the clock on his nightstand and sighed when he saw the time.

"P't'r 's 'nly f'r 'n th' m'rn'n" (Peter it's only four in the morning) the nation murmured softly reaching over to grab his dark blue robe to cover himself with. He knew his son was excited about their plan to surprise Tino with breakfast in bed but he probably should have waited at least an hour longer before he got up. Looking at the excitement on Peter's face the Swede decided he didn't have the heart to tell the boy to go back to sleep so instead he got up and led the boy out of the room before shutting the behind them.

"Papa we should get Hanatamago to stay with mama or she'll be really lonely" Peter whispered tugging on the strings of the robes as his father led them down the stair. Smiling a bit at the adorable suggestion his son just made he nodded his consent. They found the aforementioned white fluff sleeping peacefully on the couch looking absolutely comfortable on top of one of the larger pillows they had set there. Peter carefully picked up the snoozing puppy before making his way up the stairs once more with the now awaken, confused puppy in his arms. Shifting the dog in his arms he used his now empty arm to open the door and made his way over to Tino's side of the bed and gently placed the puppy next to his owner. Hanatamago quickly made his way to the only source of heat and went back to sleep as Finland moved in to cuddle with the little dog.

"Stay with Mama ok?" peter ordered before skipping out of the room and darting down the stair making surprisingly little noise.

"Papa, papa!" the small child collided into the Swedish nation's leg wrapping his arms around the limb before bouncing up and down excitedly. He could tell from the smell of the small kitchen that Berwald had made Tino's favorite flavor of coffee and was starting to make some eggs.

"P't'r c'lm d'n." (Peter calm down) Berwald lightly chided staring down at the boy but he knew the boy was no longer scared as many of the other nations were of his stern face. He sighed a bit before picking up the child and placing him on the counter to help him make the simple breakfast. While the boy was upstairs he had already gotten the ingredients for the pancakes and bacon they decided they were going to make.

"I wanna help make the pancakes, uncle Mattie always makes them really fluffy and yummy!" the micro nation bounced up and down as he was handed a cup of milk which he downed greedily before taking a bite of the almond cookies the Finnish nation always kept in the cookie jar next to him. He watched as Sweden checked on the stove and got out the measuring cups.

"'m s'r w'll d' f'ne. P't'r c'n ya m's'r th'fl'r?" (I'm sure we'll do fine. Peter can you measure the flour?) Berwald had been pouring the cooking oil on the pan to begin making the scrambled eggs and thought he'd have the young boy do something simple. He knew his "wife" had kept Peter busy by doing the measurements whenever he'd stay with him in the kitchen when cooking. It was always a pleasure to watch as the two people he loved the most in the world interact and have fun.

"Yup" the blonde immediately put on his little apron before scooting over to the flour and taking the measuring cup his papa handed him. He carefully poured the flour into the cup before emptying it into a large bowl; he then went over to the baking powder and measured the right amount before dumping it out into the bowl as well. Berwald watched smiling slightly before handing him a pitcher of milk to add to the batch which the little boy did expertly, he thanked his father before sliding off the counter to go over to the fridge.

"W't 'r ya d'n?" (What are you doing?) The Swedish nation asked as he began to add salt and cheese to the eggs he was watching over. He was sure he'd gotten all of the ingredients he needed so it was strange that the boy was in the refrigerator scrambling to find something. He quickly added some salt into the batter Peter was working on before joining the child at the fridge.

"I'm looking for the cinnamon" the blonde micro nation stated before picking up a small bottle at the bottom shelf. Berwald looked confused as to why the cinnamon was placed there but didn't voice his confusion only closing the ridge door and returning to the eggs. "Papa can you crack the eggs? Mama hasn't taught me how to do that yet without getting the shell in the mix" The childishly high voice that had a pleading intone was just too cute to say no to (not that Sweden would say no) and so the larger nation cracked the eggs and even placed the sugar and butter needed for the pancakes.

"D' ya n'd an' h'lp w'th th' m'x'n?" (Do you need help with the mixing?) Finally done with the scrambled eggs the older nation placed the contents into three plates before going over to help his son. The little boy merely nodded before lifting his arms up in a sign that he wanted to be lifted. Berwald easily helped the little boy up and helped the boy mix the ingredients together using a rather large spoon. With his large callused hand over Peter's tiny one's he could help but think this was just another moment he would miss once Peter was old enough to fend for himself. These thoughts were too depressing so instead he concentrated on the batter before him which smelled really good. Once it was ready the Swede prepared the pan before telling the younger boy to start separating the beacon strips which the went straight to doing.

"Hey Papa do you think mama's gonna be surprised?" the little boy asked as he ran his tiny fingers through the greasy pig slabs silently saying "eww" to himself. He turned around as he heard his papa chuckle at the question. Berwald stared down with his ice blue eyes and shrugged "Pr'b'ly w'l" (probably will)

Peter went back work finishing up soon after before handing his father the slices he separated. His papa was nearly done with the pancakes with a stack of fluffy yummy smelling pancakes on the three plates. The Swede took the plate quietly before beginning to add them to the pan. It was a bit silent as the kitchen was filled with the crackle of food cooking and Peter spinning playfully a few feet away from the stove. Berwald watched as his son played wondering to himself where he found the energy but finding no reason other than the gift of youth.

"P't'r, ya w'na tr' s'm?" (Peter, you want to try some?) Berwald lifted one of the strips already cooked and broke it in half before offering the child half. The child nodded before accepting the piece and putting it in his mouth. The Swede ate his piece quietly but watched as Peter let out small "yums" and "so good" before finally swallowing the beacon. "Gl'd ya l'k'd 't" (Glad you liked it)

Finally with all of the food prepared and on the living room table Peter went to get the cups of coffee and milk (for him) as Berwald went into the closet to get the vase filled with roses and the Finnish national flower, Lily of the Valley. He made sure they were perfect and set up Hanatamago's breakfast too before getting the micro nation and leading them upstairs to his room. Once they were inside Peter pulled out the card he made from under the Gátki and made to jump on his "mama". He landed directly on him jolting him awake from his peaceful sleep also knocking the poor puppy off the bed.

Giggling at the startled face Tino had on Peter merely hugged the motherly nation before excitedly chanting "Happy mother's day" in his ear. The Finnish nation with widened purple eye wrapped his arms around his "son" still confused until he saw the bouquet of flowers that were in his "husband's" arms. It suddenly clicked that today was Mother's day and a blush spread across his face.

"I'm a boy!" Tino replied weakly pulling the young nation off him and placed him on his lap.

"But you'll always be mama to me" Peter replied before nuzzling the Finnish man's neck as he went in for another hug. "I love you mama" he whispered as he heard the other sigh. That did it for Tino; he smiled gently as he accepted the bouquet and the card from the two. It truly touched him that they'd go through the trouble of doing all of this for him. Just looking at the card he would tell Peter had spent quite a while drawing and coloring it in. The bouquet was absolutely beautiful with various colored roses and other pretty flowers he couldn't name.

"Thank you" Tino stated trying not to tear up at how happy he felt at the moment. He then felt a tug and looked down at Peter who was now snuggling up next to him yawning a bit.

"That's not all! Papa and me made breakfast" the child replied happily in a small voice. Tino turned over to Berwald who just nodded making him smile just that much more. "Come on mama lets go eat Hanatamago looks real hungry" Peter cried before tugging poor Tino out of the bed only stopping so that Tino could put on his light blue robe before tugging him down the stairs. Tino tried his best to keep up with the hyper child but he'd just woken up and was still quite sleepy.

Once they reached the living room for the second time that day the Finnish man felt his eyes tear up, this time however he could stop them from falling. Peter saw this and immediately went to grab his "mama's" hand asking what was wrong. He was a bit confused when the older nation simply laughed and rustled his hair. He turned to Sweden and hugged him before turning back to the table wiping his tears.

"I love it" Finland replied as Sweden pulled out his seat. He quickly took his seat and thanked the Swede before waiting for the two to take a seat as well. Once they were seated they all dug into the delicious breakfast and socialized. Finland was still a bit angry that the two always treated him like a girl but he knew that they appreciated him and that was all he could ask for today.

* * *

**A/N: I don't usually like to write pairings but this was too cute to resist plus I'm feeling very happy today. I always imagined Sweden to be a secretly romantic fellow and who doesn't love a cute little Sealand who loves his "mama". Today was actually the first time I've made breakfast for my mom and of course I managed to mess up on the boiled eggs and when we tried to microwave it, it exploded on my mom's face. Thankfully I didn't add my mess up to this story, but for all of you out there please for the love of God don't microwave eggs with the shell on them. It will explode and ruin the moment. Anyway please leave a comment because those always make me smile and have a wonderful Mother's day.**


End file.
